Star Wars: The Change in Fate
by Madnesz23
Summary: AU. When a Imperial Captain saves the life of a infant on Tatooine, he unwittingly unleashes a chain of events that involves him into close contact with the dark lord of Death Squadron. It will take his calm head and level command to keep with the dangers that will soon come with the child. Rated T just in case, will change depending.


The quiet of space was evident, even after the rise of the Empire two years ago and the arid planet of Tatooine glowed its sandy frame before a Imperial Star Destroyer jumped from lightspeed, its Captain lightly scowled before he contacted the engineering bay. "I do hope you have a valid reason as to why we are in orbit of this forgotten world, Engineering."  
"Our apologies, Captain Fenrir, the system acknowledged the coordinates, but they were somehow changed midflight by accident." The young captain glanced among the members and they all quieted as Engineering continued. "It will take us a few hours to let the hyperdrive pool up once more and we can set for the Kamino system soon." He rolled his eyes before focusing forward then humming. a small incursion would be wise as his troops were quite on the edge and he acknowledged their desire as he spoke.  
"Take your time, the men and I will be investigating this arid land, it will do them well to prep Desert gear for themselves and weapons as well, in case we encounter any threats." The channel closed as Fenrir spoke into the ship-wide intercom. "All crews aboard the Star Destroyer Solemn Vow, I am calling for a short shore leave, all hands take a moment to take it easy until the hyperdrive is functioning at full, are we clear?" He didn't need to hear the praise as he stepped away, two squads of Sand troopers standing at attention as they approached the Lambda shuttles. "Be on guard, we don't have the nicest friends on the Outer Rim." All nodded as the Star Destroyer hovered over the planet, command given to his second-in-command as he took to the planet...

* * *

Tatooine, in Alexander Fenrir's opinion, was actually a actual death trap, the landscape filled with lethal and dangerous beasts and creatures that have long since adapted to the harsh environment, with gang members and thugs in the employ of the Hutts who control near everything and everyone on the planet, and the wastes are worse as a savage race of beings called the Sand People attack anything and anyone that dared to be in their area, his faith in the Imperial military not quite up there, but they were quite skilled and able when the situation called for it as he sat in a M-1 Hover Tank, deployed for his convenience while the troopers employed Dewbacks or walked on foot as he collected his thoughts. The Empire had little need for such a rock as it's value was only to the Hutts and their dark deeds, but there was nothing to be said as it was more ignorant to ignore the countless troopers trained on the rock and have the lack of command that it would be a surprise that they even make off world as he just listened, the shift of feet and claws in the sands with the hover noise of the tank filling the air before he was stirred from his thoughts by the driver. "Sir, we are receive a wide broadcast across the native channels, shall I dismiss it?" Captain Fenrir nearly said yes, to leave the native population to fend for themselves, but he decided otherwise, the Empire would be exposed rotten and without any hope of life if all they do is watch and kill innocents as they wished, so he spoke.  
"Patch it through, I wish to hear this." The driver nodded before switching the channel to open and the message went through in urgent need.  
"Sightings of Tusken Raiders near the area of Archorhead, please advise and lock up quickly before it's too late, I repeat, Tusken Raiders near Archorhead, brace for an attack." Fenrir nodded as he spoke.  
"Get me a list of current structures in the area, we could prevent a number of deaths, despite the planet itself." The driver nodded as Fenrir sat forward and sorted through the names with interest, many already braced and prepared with the small aid of mercenaries or troopers under the weight of feuds, but one struck him as unguarded and they were a short distance from the site. "Set a course for the Lars homestead, it is the least protected for the planet." The tank increased in speed as the troopers picked up the pace as well. They wasted no time before they managed to get over the ridge, the attack already happening as a sole male human attempted to fend off the Tuskens, but it was in vain as he took several shots and nearly got back in when he was struck in the back, the Raiders without mercy as Fenrir scowled. "Open up with a volley and close the distance, I want Hound squad to provide cover while Fang are with me." The plan followed as fire barraged the Raiders, their aim lacking from both the land's natural protection and the division of forces as the stormtroopers alongside Alexander charged in, the numbers decreasing, but Alexander didn't waste time in the route as some made a hasty move for the small hamlet, he jumped out to join as he fired with precise aim and skill before rushing into the home itself with some troopers and killed the Tuskens attacking a aged woman before it was done and a trooper spoke upon rushing in.  
"Sir, the attacking creatures have been routed."

"Good, send for a crew to clean this disaster and..." All stopped as they turned to the back, Alexander walking in with two troopers, as the sound of crying filled the silence, his brow frowned as he looked to find a young infant, crying out and he glanced between the interior with pieces fitting in as his leader of the troopers spoke up.  
"...There is nothing we can do here, sir, this one is likely to be placed in a orphan and..."  
"On a barren planet like this, Lieutenant?" He didn't press it as Alexander continued. "No, we are taking them with us, there is no such place here and the Hutts would likely benefit from another slave, even if they are so young." Soon, the operation was underway as everything was cleaned up and Alexander remained in the infant's room, somehow soothing the young boy as the crying started to settle to breathing and cooing, his heart holding strong as he turned to his Lieutenant as the stormtrooper spoke.  
"We have ID the man and woman as Owen and Beru Lars respectively, the infant, however, is not coming up as there are no records about the boy, I have the suspicion that he was kidnapped early on in his lifecycle, sir."  
"Perhaps, Lieutenant Tran." Alexander spoke with hands behind him. "Still, we are not able to question them from the grave, we can only provide proper rites for them and move along, we can only take the boy and bring him for his own safety, tell the men that we will be bringing an extra one onboard the Solemn Vow and that we will be off to meet with Lord Vader." The leader nodded as Alexander walked back over and watched over the child before the sound of a shuttle started to come closer and all loaded up onto the ship and it headed up with some extra things to comfort the child, Alexander's belief intent on keeping the boy on the Star Destroyer instead of fostering him, the bold way to go as, from the safety of a nearby cluster of stone, a lone figure peered out and watched as the shuttle flew up and they sadly mused.

"It seems I was too late... I felt the Force call, but I was not fast enough, the Empire got here before me and now, he is in the grasp of the Empire." But, despite this, the figure felt in his heart... that the boy would be safe much more all the sudden and he was covered as to what that meant as he vanished into the wastes to consort for answers in the arid landscape.


End file.
